Civil Dark
by Valen-CK
Summary: Ah, one day i was scrolling down the site, but then something came into my head! Ah, yes...Something to do with garrys mod...The next day i couldnt get it out...so i did this! R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Civil Dark

Authors note: I do not own the halflife 2 engine, nor garry's mod. I really dont know when im going to upload the third chapter, but i will, soon. ive been having some problems with themes, as i use themes to give me inspiration. I would like someone to give me some sort of loner music, not any screaming kind of stuff. But R&R, people. If you find any problems, ill be sure to fix it. I was trying to get a thing of imagination, but it just wouldnt come out. The results of that is civil dark. I couldnt find anywere else to fit this, but garrys mod does use the source engine of halflife 2. This is my first story, so please, give me any critisizement because i find it quite useful.

* * *

A metrocop reeled in from a building, and got close to a soldier. He pushed his hand on the soldier's face and pushed his knife in the soldier's stomach. The metrocop pulled his knife from the soldier's body, and pushed it off the side. Everything was going as planned. He unreeled himself and the Metrocop landed on the concrete, making a small puff of smoke under his shoes. He snuck through the secret passage and looked at two elite's talking to eachother and chuckling. He pull's his pistol out, and shoot's the two.

He remained undetected throughout the clan's base. "Hey, Not having too much fun, are you?" A radio transmission went out. The metrocop didn't respond, as he was busy getting the supplie's he needed from the guard's. Two more guard's came out to check on the original guard's. "The hell?" The first one said, examining it. As soon as he heard footsteps he quietly sat in the dark corner. The second one was dispersing from his friend. The metrocop was so lucky he managed to escape that.

The metrocop slowly converged on the first one, and broke his neck easily. The second one looked back and seen his friend on the floor. "My god!" He said, and ran toward's his body. He was just about to check and see if he was alive, but he got shot when he even bended down. The second one's body was limp, dead, and it's red eye went out. The Metrocop rendevous with his friend, Ryth, and the both of them plant a c4 on the concrete door. They set it for two minutes, then ryth put a smoke grenade in the area.

They could hear footstep's coming, and they ran for the roof, as theres a clear entrance toward's above, perfect for the trap. They decoded the keypad quickly and walked outside, they went up the small ramp and ryth gave the metrocop a push up. The metrocop got back up and pulled ryth up. They had their silencer's and poision dart's. The door exploded, attracting most of the guy's toward's the door. The two opened fire on the group, and they quickly plumped to the ground. "...Good job, you two. It seem's like the clan wont get much new recruit's anymore."

They both jumped down, making a small crack. The morphine helped them with their pain. The two got surrounded by more soldier's. They were circled from all side's, the only way out seemed to be that hacked door. "...And they wont get attacked anymore." Ryth stared at the soldier's around him, not suprised that he betrayed him. Ryth flipped back, and landed his two leg's on the combine behind the metrocop, hitting his leg's to the left and breaking his neck. The metrocop fired at the clan member's while they were distracted by ryth, killing two of them.

Ryth got hit in his shoulder, and tried quickly to break the soldier's neck again, completely twisting it to the opposite side. He let the body fall, and he used the body as a shield. Ryth signalled for the metrocop to go. The metrocop was a bit hesitant, but ran out of the opening that was there. Ryth got his pistol out and fired at the other member's, then dropped the body and ran after the metrocop, following him. They quickly set up a transporter. The transporter set up it's biped leg's, and started spinning.

Ryth put a grenade on the transporter, and a blue trail of light started to engulf them.

The member's were converging on their position. The two were transported to a server, a private one that only has two slot's. Ryth sighed, plumping on the floor and resting his body for a few moment's. The place was a huge city that has npc's in every shop, that can speak. Ryth designed them to be like a real person on his part. The rest of the map was downloaded from gmod,org, so its special. A robotic voice echoed throughout the town: "Please get your ration's through the trainstation, thank you." The robotic voice finished. Train's stopping on the nearby station and citizen's coming out.

This was City 8

Multiple people going to the transtation and grabbing their ration's for the week. Ryth was walking inside a military base in the 'District 9' Area. Other citizen's waiting for access were set outside here. The ground was hard, cracked. Some rusty-house's had some people inside, sharing what they have. Ryth was accessing a terminal, then exited out. He slammed his hand on the metal wall.

"GOD DAMN IT! I KNEW HE WOULD BETRAY US, BUT HE'S GONE WAY TOO FAR!" Ryth yelled, his comm still on. Inside the city, however, is much more painful then it should be. Civil Protection giving a beating to other citizen's, even their children. The clan they faced was called the 'Darkrenagade's, harsh and bad. They were terrorizing server's recklessly. They were assigned to this mission because they didn't have enough currency.

Scratch that, They didn't have enough _help_. They're last operator died to this clan. They took this job to get the trust of a operator. Ryth didn't trust this operator at all, even though he was with the two for one year in partnership. Ryth wanted to do this mission to get more morale, but it came to no good with his operator. The clan was conversing with other's, getting even more player's to join their cause. It was getting so far that they may overrun a server and take it over. Ryth put his back on the wall, he was emotianally scarred from his last operator dieing.

He had made other defenses for the base, as the server was very hackable with slot's. He couldn't change that as it was already maximized from within. He had put application's on other server's for them to join, but still...None had joined. They had already had they're title among the public: The Civil Dark. He found it quite amusing that it matched everything that they did. They roamed in the dark, they attacked at dark, and they were civil with npc's too. He hoped that someone would accept the job application.

The metrocop sighed, and walked into the city wall's, the door opening for him. He was heading to the donut shop to get something to eat. It would most likely be a bagel, as he get's it most of the time there. Meanwhile, Player's were outside the base, the place hacked. They opened fire on the wall, and some hacker's tried getting through, but couldn't. Some combine npc's situated outside the door. They werent great, but they were good for stalling. Ryth got his 9mm out, and seen the battle. "...Damn, First this, now some mingebag's start invading." He was just about to start firing when he felt a kick in his stomach. More or so like a torpedo. Ryth slammed in the wall, creating a very dark dent. A combine showed, Your regular combine, or was it?

But something was differant about this one, he had a dark aura to him. Ryth felt as if the dark aura was ushering him to be his soldier. His bone's were almost crushed, but he got out of the dent. He landed on the floor, hard. The pain in his back was like getting shot forty four time's. He got back up, holding his arm. The combine infront of him had glowing, red eye's. You could easily distinct him from the rest of the player's. "My name is valen. And i've come to _kill you._" Valen said, some red fog coming under his feet. Ryth had some fog, blue, under his foot too

The battle...

Has just begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Hollow Shell

Civil Dark

Chapter Two: Hollow Shell

Ryth ran toward's him, and tried kicking him. Valen grabbed his left leg easily, and the grip was hard. His clothing, however, helped him from the pain. Ryth kicked him with his right leg on his helmet, then the grip was let go. Valen held his head. this guy aint to be messed with. But neither am i. Valen ran toward's ryth, and grabbed his arm. He threw him out of the base, him landing in the middle of the battlefield.

Ryth quickly jumped up, and found a smg on the ground. He quickly grabbed it. More player's were converging on their position, and the metrocop came back. The metrocop was trying to hold some player's off the wall. Ryth armed a grenade and lightly threw it. He ran from the area. The grenade detonated, taking out three players in the process. More hackers kept coming.  
Ryth winced in pain from more bullet's piercing his body. He fell to the ground, unconsous

'...I always feel like im losing...  
Am i?' Ryth thought as he felt like sleeping. The metrocop ran to him, and grabbed his body. He kept bringing him in. The door opened, and everyone went inside. Some combine refused to go inside, and fired at the hackers, as the door closed.

**Few Hours Later...**

The sky was flaring with boom's, artillery, and other things that he couldn't make out. His helmet was slightly cracked, and he was on a bed. "...Am i dead?" He asked the people around him. "No, you arent. The morphine helped you with the pain, and the sirens are off-" He was interrupted by the metrocop grabbing ryths arm and pulling him up. "...Think your ready yet?" The rebel said, not really believing that he's up to full capacity. "...I always will." Ryth replied, grabbing a smg, and sliding down the rubble.

They seemed to be on a hotel, and the top part collapsed down, making their escape point obvious. The metrocop was sliding beside him. Ryth slid and rolled once they were near the ground. The metrocop ordered some units to come with them. A helicopter came from above, and it followed them. Ryth seen some hacker's making a barrier so they dont get hit. The helicopter opened fire on the hackers, doing no damage of course. Ryth seen they were distracted, and fired on the guys. The first one holding the barrier went down, and the helicopter managed to kill the second one.

Ryth moved on, then hit a piece of rubble. Some of the groups members were laughing sadisticly, and fired upon the combine begging for mercy. The metrocop wanted to interfere, but ryth held him back. Some of the people dispatched, and they started firing at the citizen's. The metrocop couldnt take this much anymore, he was pushed forward by ryth. "Who are you? IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" One yelled. The metrocop aimed and took fire on the guys. Ryth did too. The other part of the group dispatched ran over to the dead body's. Ryth and the metrocop bursted out of the area just in time.  
The siren went on.

A huge explosion engulfed the city, all of the member's made their own bomb shelters. Ryth was pushed back into a building, and the metrocop sniped from a distant bomb shelter. Ryth was knocked out, and the explosion engulfed everything. The helicopter got forcefully slammed into a building, and the building fell to the ground. Some members got caught in the blast, as did most of the combine on our side. All that was left was the scraps of the helicopter, a barren land, And one survivor. The helicopter scraps shielded him from the blast. Ryth coughed hard, he could barely breath right now. The metrocops body was sand, and almost everything else was too. "Was that a nuke?" He barely managed to say. He was weak. He pushed the helicopters plate out, and he crawled. He slowly got up, and nearly tripped in the process.

A body was lying on the ground, bleeding, dead. His eyes were white, his skin was pale, and he seemed to have a stunstick beside him. He grabbed it, as it would possibly become useful. He felt pity for the man, but then shook it off. The bomb shelters the members took in actually worked, but got covered in sand in the process. He kept walking, the sand making small marks of shoes on the ground each time he took a step, and one step closer to having peace. It felt so bad as he walked across the sandy area's. It was practically a desert.

After hour's of walking, his eyes got drowsy. He kept trying to walk, since he seen somthing in the distance. It seemed to be a...base? He started running towards it, but fell in the process. Some people ran up to him, and dragged him to the base. The only thing he could make out was camoed pants and...rebel clothes. He slowly closed his eyes, slight crying from his friend dying. He cryed until he fell asleep. "He mustve went through alot." Was the female voice he heard before passing out. Everything in the desert was destroyed exept from some survivors. Each grain of sand was spreaded out each time a vibration was in the desert. Storms were already going on. The nuke must've been launched by the groups leader, or someone!

Everyone he knew...

Gone.

As he was dreaming, he felt his emotians quickly slipping away, only the thought of revenge. He felt his memories quickly being cut from its threads, all that emotian is what makes up a human being. All of it. He lost most of his emotians, the only way he could possibly find help with that is from his friend that died; but hes gone. He and him used to joke together, going to the donut shop to have fun. Most of his friends just wanted to be there and enjoy it.

He lost everything.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Arrival

The blackness was starting to go away, and he tried to move. Shots of pain went through his body. "..GAH!" He yelled, and forced himself to get up. "ALERT: ALERT: THE GUY IS WAKING UP!" A alarm went out. Ryth was surrounded by members of the clan. He held a high revenge rate. Under his helmet they all could have sworn he was grinning. He wasnt in the most perfect state, but the morphine would help him with that. They aimed theyre guns at him. The leader, Valen, walked up to him.

"...How are you feeling?" Valen said, walking around ryth. "Like i should rip the intestines out of your stomach and destroy the whole world." Ryth replyed menacingly. "...Pfft. Like you coul-" Valen was interrupted when a foot collided with his jaw. "Think again." The troops were so suprised at this that they reloaded, but valen gave them the sign to not fire. "I understand your pain, but theres a much graver threat that should be dealt with." Valen said, Ryth growled, he has no other emotian but hate and pain.

"And what was that?" Ryth murmured, almost like he didnt want to say it. Valen looked back at him. "...Penan." Valen replied, getting up. "He is a menacing threat that has been destroying whole servers, we had to get rid of you because you were a nuisance. As with your whole 'Resistance." "We had a reason!" Ryth yelled. "Penen did too, but we believed him. Then all of my friends died." Valen replied with a hint of regret. "...I understand." Ryth said, he wasnt that much good at obeying, but he just went through what valen went through.

"The man that nuked your city was penan. If you look all around, do we carry anything like a nuke?" Valen made a statement. Ryth looked around, seeing nothing. He felt as if he was being manipulated. Ryth made a run for it. He pushed two players away, and started running through the base. "Get him!" The players said, and ran for him. He got shot a few times, but he was fine overall. He got to the entrance, and pressed the button. He seen a soldier talking on the computer in the nearest room. He slammed his head on the keyboard, grabbed his pistol and small rations. The door wasnt going to open more then it already was, so he tried slipping through.

More bullets fired at him, they hit the door, though. He slipped through, and got back up. The area was vast, and the only thing in the distance was rocks and sand. He started running through the sand, most of it kicking back in the air. He still had hope for himself. After two days of walking, he hadn't had anything to eat. He finally found a working boat, and set it off. He eat some of his food, but left the rest for later. He let his eyes slowly come down and sleep. The next hours, he was at a harbor. "OI, I GOT SOMETHING!" A player yelled, getting his rifle out, and firing at the boat. He didnt really see anything because of the fog.

Ryth's boat started going down, but he woke up before that. He quickly swam up to the shore, and was greeted by other civil protection. "...Urm...Hey...?" Ryth said before he was dragged inside a building and asked for questions.

"I TOLD YOU, IM NOT A CONVICT!" Ryth yelled, obviously disturbed by something. The other civil protection sighed. "Fine, we are letting you out. But you better not be at bay, 'Ryth'." One said, releasing his cuffs and letting him go. Ryth had lost most of his rations to the man that sunk his little canoe. He didnt even know where he is right now.

**_GM: HARBOR_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sorry guys, this i did in my spare time, and i didnt want to keep you waiting. I'll be sure to get to the next chap, But i kinda have writers block, so hang on for me, Alright?


End file.
